The Snowman's New Groove Trailer
(CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Productions shows up) * Narrator: Long ago in the faraway land, (Thunder) it was a prosperous kingdom, (Thunderclap) rule by a young snowman... * Olaf/Human Kuzco: Ha! Boom baby! * Puggsy/Theme Song Guy: Oh yeah! He's the sovereign lord of the nation, * Narrator: He of the serious added chedo. * Olaf/Human Kuzco: You threw off my groove! * Randall Boggs/1st Guard: I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the snowman's groove. * Flounder/Old Man: Sorry! * Narrator: And evil of Nightmare Moon. * Olaf/Human Kuzco: By the way, you're fired. * Nightmare Moon/Yzma: I'll take over and rule the empire! * Narrator: With one major problem, * Nightmare Moon/Yzma: I'll just poison him with this! * Olaf/Human Kuzco: Ah, Hey Buck,can you top me off, pal? Be a friend? * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: Heh heh * Nightmare Moon/Yzma: A Stallion?! He's supposed to be dead! * Scooby Doo/Kronk: Yeah, weird. * Nightmare Moon/Yzma: Take him out of town and finish the job! * Narrator: Now, it's only hope it's a hobble pestions. * Courage/Pacha: Demon Stallion * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: Demon Stallion! Where? * Rain/Misty: Aah! * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: Aah! You kidnapped me * Courage/Pacha: Why would I kidnap a Stallion? * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: You're the criminal mastermind, not me. * Courage/Pacha: What? * Nightmare Moon/Yzma: Tell me snowman dead? * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: Ow! * Scooby Doo/Kronk: Well, he's not as dead as we would've hoped. * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: Uh-oh. * Tweety Bird/Bucky: (Chatters) * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: No, no. No, no, no, no. * Tweety Bird/Bucky: (Chatters) * (Loud Pop) * Spirit/Kuzco: Ha! * (Gasps) * (Outlanders Roaring) * Spirit/Kuzco: Aah! Aah! Aah! * Courage/Pacha: Aah-eee! Aah! Aah! Yee-aah! * Spirit/Kuzco: Aah! * Courage/Pacha: Don't worry, your Highness. I gotcha. You're safe now. or not. * Spirit/Kuzco: No touchy. Ooh! * Courage/Pacha: Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you? * Spirit/Kuzco: Now I feel really bad. Bad Stallion * Narrator: This holiday season, * Courage/Pacha: Oh, why me? * Narrator: The Snowman's got a new look, * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: Aah! * Narrator: A new partner, * Courage/Pacha: We're gonna have to work together to get out of this! * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: Ow! You did that on purpose, You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy, or this would be really difficult. * Narrator: And a brand new groove. * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: Scorpions! Aah ha ha! * Courage/Pacha: Spirit! Uhh! Aah! * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: Aah! Oh, no! * Narrator: CartooNetworkandHasbroFan360 presents, * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: Look at me and my bad self. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. * Narrator: The Snowman's New Groove. * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: Whoo hoo hoo! * Courage/Pacha: Uh-oh. * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall. * Courage/Pacha: Yep. * Spirit/Kuzco: Sharp rocks at the bottom? * Courage/Pacha: Most likely. * Spirit/Llama Kuzco: Bring it on. Boo-yah! * Narrator: December 2000 in Youtube Everywhere. Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Transcripts Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:Vimeo Category:Dailymotion Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Trailers Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof trailers Category:The Emperor's New Groove Trailers Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures